Oliver i dzieciaki: Misja niemożliwa
by Kawusia25
Summary: One-shot o Oliverze i tym jak zajmuję się dzieckiem :)


**Notka autora: Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy przeczytali mój ostatni one-shot. Mam nadzieje, że wam się podobał. **

**To będzie zbiór ona-shotów z Oliverem i dziećmi w roli głównej. Mam nadzieję, że wyjdzie mi w miarę śmiesznie i rodzinnie. Ale wy to ocenicie :P Jakbyście się podzielić jakimiś swoimi pomysłami na one-shoty, które chcielibyście bardzo przeczytać, śmiało dzielcie się. Postaram się sprostać waszym wymaganiom :)**

**A teraz życzę miłego czytania ;) **

* * *

><p>Misja: Opiekunka<p>

- Jesteś pewny, że sobie poradzisz? - zapytał John po raz kolejny, lekko zaniepokojony.

- Nie masz co się martwić. Poradzimy sobie. - uśmiechnął się Oliver

- Mleko jest w lodówce, jak będziesz chciał ją nakarmić musisz je podgrzać. Pamiętaj żeby sprawdzić temperaturę mleka przed karmieniem. Pieluchy są w ! Po nakarmieniu jej pamiętaj o poklepaniu jej po pleckach, by mogła sobie od beknąć. W innym przypadku uleje jej się i będziesz miał sprzątania. Jej ulubione zabawki są razem w torbie z pieluchami. Jak będzie marudzić możesz je jej dać. To chyba tyle. Myślę, że będzie jeszcze spokojnie spać przez dwie godziny. To wszystko. Chyba możemy iść – powiedziała Lyla.

- Spokojnie, poradzę sobie. Nie musicie się martwić. A teraz idźcie, cieszcie się wieczorem. - powiedział Oliver odwracając się do pary. John pomógł założyć Lyla płaszcz i wszyscy podeszli do drzwi.

- Odbierzemy ją jutro – powiedział Digg wychodząc za drzwi.

- Bawcie się dobrze – zawołał jeszcze za nimi Oliver.

Zamknął swój apartament i rozejrzał. W salonie prawie nic się nie zmieniło, oprócz tego, że na fotelu leżała torba z rzeczami małej Mii. Skierował swoje kroki do sypialni. Obok jego łóżka stało przenośne łóżeczko, w którym teraz spała mała. Oliver przyjrzał się jej. Miała śliczną brązową buzie i milutką czarną czuprynkę. Brązowe oczka były teraz zamknięte, a słodkie usteczka owinięte wokół małego kciuka. Mia była naprawdę pięknym niemowlakiem. Kumulowała w sobie najlepsze cechy obojga rodziców. Patrząc na nią przypomniała mu się mała Thea. Też była tak słodka i śliczna jako dziecko. Uwielbiał swoją młodszą siostrę. Byli ze sobą dobrze zgrani, świetnie się dogadywali. Aż do wyspy. Potem wszystko się zmieniło – pomyślał Oliver, Westchnął, nachylił się do łóżeczka i poprawił kocyk, którym była okryta Mia. Wyprostował się, po czym ruszył w kierunku salonu, by dać dziecku spokojnie spać.

* * *

><p>Oliver spokojnie oglądał telewizje gdy, nagle zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi. Dzwonek był na tyle głośny, że dotarł aż do śpiącej spokojnie w sypialni Mii. Ten dźwięk musiał ją obudzić, bo Oliver zaraz usłyszał jej płacz. Szybko wstał z kanapy i ruszył w kierunku drzwi, by móc szybko wpuścić niezapowiedzianego gościa. Otworzył z rozmachem drzwi i zdziwił się na widok Roy'a z sześciopakiem piwa w ręku.<p>

- Co ty tu robisz? - szybko zapytał Oliver.

Płacz z sypialni nasilał się z każdą minutą. Mężczyźnie śpieszyło się, chciał jak najszybciej dostać się do dziecka aby je uspokoić, dlatego szybko wciągnął niezapowiedzianego gościa do środka. Zamknął za nim drzwi i w szybkim tempie ruszył do sypialni. Roy zaskoczony tym zachowaniem, ruszył za starszym mężczyzną. Gdy dotarł do wejścia do sypialni, ujrzał swojego szefa z dzieckiem na ręku, przestępującego z nogi na nogę. Ruszając się tak, Oliver próbował ukołysać płaczące dziecko, lecz to nie pomagało. Mia płakała bardziej i bardziej.

- To powiesz mi co tu robisz? Wpuściłem cię, ale nadal nie wytłumaczyłeś mi po co tu przyszedłeś. - zwrócił się Oliver do Roy'a, nadal kołyszac dziecko.

- Przeszedłem bo nie miałem co robić. Mamy dziś wolne od biegania po mieście i likwidowania zła z miasta, więc nie mam co robić. Po Thea'i słuch zaginął, Felicity pojechała do Central City, Sara wyjechała z Nyssą, Sin jest czymś zajęta, a Digg ma teraz dziecko. Stwierdziłem, że przyjdę do ciebie i jakoś zajmę swój czas. Jednak widzę, że przyszedłem nie w porę. - powiedział Roy wskazując na dziewczynkę.

Oliver westchnął. Dziecko w jego ramionach nie chciało przestać płakać. Ruszył do kuchni z pomysłem, że Mia jest głodna.

- Roy, chodź tutaj. - zawołał

Chłopak szybko ruszył w stronę kuchni, po drodze odstawiając sześciopak. Oliver odwrócił się do Roy'a, który już stał w progu pokoju. Wyciągnął ręce w jego stronę i podał mu dziecko. Roy niepewnie wziął małą na ręce. W tym czasie Oliver odwrócił się do lodówki i wyciągnął z niego butelkę.

- Sprawdź czy nie ma mokrej pieluchy – powiedział Oliver do chłopaka.

Ten spojrzał na niego zmieszany, ale wykonał polecenie. W między czasie Oliver zagrzał mleko dla dziewczynki.

- Nie mam mokrej pieluszki – stwierdził Roy.

Oliver sprawdził temperaturę mleka, przed tym jak wziął małą Mia'e od Roya i usiadł z nią na kanapie. Ułożył ją sobie wygodnie w ramionach i wsadził smoczek butelki do jej ust. Dziecko od razu przestało płakać i zaczęło intensywnie ssać. Roy przyglądał się tej scenie z niespotykaną u siebie czułością. Oblicze jego szefa łagodniało przy dzieciach. Nie wyglądał jak bohater miasta ukrywający się za kapturem, a kochający i dbający ojciec. Roy patrząc tak na nich doszedł do wniosku, że nie będzie przeszkadzał i po cichu wyszedł z mieszkania. Oliver tak zaabsorbowany dzieckiem nie zauważył wyjścia chłopaka. Gdy Mia skończyła jeść, Oliver odstawił butelkę na stolik i podniósł dziecko tak, że teraz opierało mu się górną częścią ciałko o jego bark. Delikatnie zaczął klepać po małych pleckach dziecka, tak by mu się odbiło. Po tym Oliver odłożył Mia'e do łóżeczka i czekał, aż zaśnie. Dziewczynka szybko usnęła i Oliver zaczął się cieszyć się ciszą w mieszkaniu. Jednak jego radość nie trwała długo, gdyż zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi, który ponownie tego wieczora obudził malucha. Oliver złapał dziecko na ręce i ruszył w kierunku drzwi. Był gotowy wrzeszczeć na Roy'a, ale gdy otworzył drzwi zobaczył nie kogo innego, a Felicity.

- Hej, co ty tu robisz? - zapytał zdziwiony

- Roy do mnie zadzwonił. Powiedział, że masz małe problemy z dzieckiem. Właśnie przyjechałam,więc stwierdziłam, że najpierw ci pomogę a później wrócę do siebie. - powiedziała

- Z nieba mi spadasz. Za pierwszym razem udało mi się ją uśpić, ale myślę, że drugi raz mi się to nie uda. - spojrzał na zapłakaną dziewczynkę w jego ramionach.

Wpuścił Felicity do mieszkania i skierował się do salonu. Zdążył usiąść na kanapie, w czasie którym Felicity rozbierała się z płaszcza.

- Mógłbyś ją na chwilę czymś zająć? - zapytała. Oliver kiwnął tylko głową. Ruszyła do jego sypialni, gdzie jak się domyślała musiało być specjalnie przygotowane spanie dla dziecka. Postanowiła je poprawić za nim położy w nim malucha i zacznie usypiać.

Oliver w tym czasie, ułożył sobie Mia'e w zagięciu łokcia i zaczął głaskać ją po główce, tak by się uspokoiła. Gdy tak siedział, przypomniał sobie, że zna rosyjską kołysankę, która na pewno uspokoi dziecko. Zaczął nucić i dziecko zwróciło na niego swoje zapłakane spojrzenie.

Спят усталые игрушки, книжки спят,  
>Одеяла и подушки ждут ребят.<br>Даже сказка спать ложится,  
>Чтобы ночью нам присниться.<br>Ты ей пожелай: "Баю-бай!

Обязательно по дому в этот час  
>Тихо-тихо ходит Дрема возле нас.<br>За окошком все темнне,  
>Утро ночи мудренее,<br>Глазки закрывай! Баю-бай!

Podczas śpiewania drugiej zwrotki zauważył, że Mia przysypia w jego ramionach. Sam także poczuł się zmęczony i śpiący, ale dalej ciągnął kołysankę.

Баю-бай, должны все люди ночью спать.  
>Баю-баю, завтра будет день опять.<br>За день мы устали очень,  
>Скажем всем: "Спокойной ночи!"<br>Глазки закрывай! Баю-бай!

Ostatnie wersy ledwie dociągnął, ponieważ zaczął zasypiać. Sprawdził jeszcze czy Mia śpi i sam pozwolił sobie na oparcie głowy o zagłówek. Przymknął powieki mówiąc sobie "tylko na chwilkę, na minutkę" i tak zasnął. Felicity gdy weszła po dziesięciu minutach do salonu, zastała widok słodką śpiącej dwójki. Przyglądając się Oliverowi, stwierdziła, że byłby wspaniałym ojcem. Uśmiechnęła się. Wyciągnęła telefon i zrobiła im zdjęcie. Wysłała je Royowi z dopiskiem

Wcale nie było tak trudno.

Dobranoc.

~ F

* * *

><p>Tłumaczenie kołysanki:<p>

Śpią zmęczone zabawki, książeczki śpią,

Kołderki i poduszki czekają na dzieci.

Nawet bajka kładzie się spać,  
>Aby w nocy nam się przyśnić,<p>

Życz jej: "Baju – baj!"

Obowiązkowo po domu w ten czas  
>Cicho, cicho chodzi Sen obok nas.<br>Za oknem już ciemno,  
>Poranek jest mądrzejszy niż noc,<br>Oczka zamykaj: "Baju – baj!"

Baju – baj, powinni wszyscy ludzie w nocy spać.  
>Baju – baj, jutro znów będzie dzień.<br>W ciągu dnia zmęczyliśmy się bardzo,  
>Powiemy wszystkim: "Dobranoc!"<br>Oczka zamykaj: "Baju – baj!"


End file.
